Dog ears and Furry Tails
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: Nothing much was on his mind except getting away from the whole thing. Blood pumping through his veins. Sweat drops forming on his face and body. Muscles screaming from the constant stress being out on them. The pain on right shoulder from his tattoo,XIII
1. Chapter 1

_**Dog ears and furry tails**_

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: This is my first story that involves and OC. I couldn't randomly make a character and out a name on it. I decided to be original, at least it's original to me. I didn't want it to be like other stories with OC's. Drop in a name and and describe features and add a X in the name. No, I actually took time out for this story and yes this is a trilogy story. I hand drew the characters and wrote a whole plot for them. So hope you enjoy the fruits of my labor. Oh before I forget I might post a link on one of the chapter updates with the pictures of the people onmy deviantart account. So look forward to it. Without further adue. The story. enjoy. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**CHAPTER 1: A light from above **

Nothing much was on his mind except getting away from the whole thing. Blood pumping through his veins. Sweat drops forming on his face and body. Muscles screaming from the constant stress being out on them. The pain on right shoulder from his tatoo that he was branded with XIII. The time to run wasn't the best time for his body, but It was probably his only chance. It highly possible that he wasn't going to get another chance to.

He tried his best to keep away from the eyes of the soldiers that were guarding the facility. He focused his ears to try and find where they were coming from.

"Focus Oath, focus." He said. Drowning out the wails of Siren's and alarms from disrupting his focus. If it was one thing he learned from this hell hole. It would be to focus on one thing and forget about the rest. He used this to lessen the pain on his body when they would experiment on him. Something he would like to not focus on at the moment.

In his moment of self awareness, he heard shout's from the distance. ahead of his direction. He couldn't see his eyes haven't developed from the light changing because the alarms.  
>But he wasn't going to let that stop him yet. He got into battle position ready to fight his way through if he had to. He heard the footsteps get closer. But he noticed the sounds weren't of shoes. But of bare-feet running.<p>

The shapeless figure came into his view. He still held his stance incase he had to. But what showed in front of him was a girl in her teens, about his age. Same height as him. Ocean blue, long messy hair that reached down to the middle of her back. And clear emerald green eyes. But those features aren't what caught his attention. Not in the least. What caught his attention was the dog ears on her head and the furry tail she had. The were the same color as her hair. She had the tattoo XIV on her shoulder.

"Stop staring at them!" She said covering up her ears with a slight blush on her face. She had also put her tail in between her legs. She turned way from his look a little embaressed.

She looked like him. But his hair was dark brown and so were his ears and tail. His eyes were bright green. Coming back to the problem at hand.

"What are you doing out here?" Oath asked. He wanted to know why a girl like her was doing.

"The same thing as you stupid, escaping!" She said. She had a edge to her tone. Something Oath didn't have the time to deal with.  
>He sighed. "Well fine what's y-" He was cut off by five guards advancing towards they're position. He grabbed the girl's arm and started running down the other direction.<p>

"Let's go, come on!" He said trying to get his new companion on the move didn't want to have dead weight slowing him down.

They bolted down the halls to see a light shimmer in the dark halls of this hellish facility. It lead to the outside. This would be the first time in his life that he has seen the thing that all the guards were talking about.

The sky.

It was more then what he had thought. It was beautiful the color was somewhat a bright purple. It was so awe strucking to him "So this what the sky looks like." He said. Like nothing could faulter it's beauty. He wanted to treasure this moment but he knew the situation he was in now wouldn't allow it to happen.

He saw stairs and decided to take this chance and run. He looked towards the girl.

"We have to keep moving." Oath said.

She nodded in agreement. They continued down the stairs not noticing the features of the outside world before them. People were staring at them in shock and awe. Some were disgust and most we're confused. The passing people to Oath were just obsticles in his way to freedom. Holding tight to the girl in his left had he had found his way into ravine of crystals. He took the time to have his new partner to rest she looked like she was going to pass out. Apparently she didn't have the stamina as he did. He decided to rest too.

"Thanks." She said. A smile coming across her face.

"For what. I didn't do anything." Oath said.

"For getting us out there silly." She giggled. She was looking into Oath's eyes as if she was captivated and at the same time looking for something. But she quickly snapped out of it.

Oath noticed this put passed it off.

"hey, could I ask you something?" Oath asked.

"Yeah sure." She said. Like she was eager to talk to him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

A smile had grew across her face once more.

" My name is Soul, what's your's?" She asked.

"Oath. Nice to meet you Soul." He said.

"Like wise." She said.

But they're first greeting was cut short they were surrounded by the soliders from the facility but they were diffrent this time. The seemed to move around alot. They wore metal disk's on they're heads. They're faces were covered in darkness the only thing showing was bright yeallow beady eyes.

Oath had gotten into his battle stance. He stood in front of Soul to protect her from harm. One of the creatures jumped into the air bearing his claws at Oath. he quickly slashed it with his own claws. He was ready to take the rest of them out. He decided to switch to the offensive and go and attack all of them while staying close to Soul. She looked worried ever time Oath had moved away from her.

The crowd of soldiers were finally taken care of. He returned to Soul.

"We have to go it's not safe here." Oath said.

She quickly agreed and followed him. She stayed close to Oath now that those creatures were around and about. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

-D-E-A-F-T-

They had kept walking till they were at a what seemed to be a town. The road was paved in white gravel. The houses were made out of wood and stone. But this wasn't the time for sight seeing. He had noticed a sign saying "WELCOME TO RADIANT GARDEN" He kapt that in mind and went on his way. He kept on going till he was in a area that had low shift in ground that lead to a big octagon pave the same way as the roads in this town. He kept pressing on.

"I think we're safe here for now." Oath said. He smiling at Soul to reassure her. But that was a little early to say. As soon as he had said that. hundreds of soldiers had appeared surrounding them. Oath had gotten into his stance again and stood in front of Soul. He was ready to fight his hands were shaking a little at the anticipation. But they weren't attacking him. they just stood there. But he didn't drop his stance.

Soon one had jumped at Oath he quickly slashed at it. It son disappeared. Then two came then four and then all of them had jumped to get at Oath. He couldn't take all that on his own. He wondered of this was the end of him and Soul. All he wanted was to be free.

But then someone had jumped in front of Oath.

"REFLEGA!" the boy shouted. Soon all the soldier's had jumped on top of a sphere shaped dome that was keeping them out they clawed at the dome trying to get in.

"BURST!" The boy shouted. Soon the walls that protected them had burst outwards destroying all the creatures at once.

Oath at this time gotten a good look at the boy. He had brown spiky hair, his spikes looked like they were going in every direction the pleased. His clothes were mostly black. He had a blue undershirt. A black hoodie on top. with what seemed like shoulder guards on them. black pants that stoped just below his knees. His pants had red pouches on bothe sides that were held in place by yellow belts. His shoes shoes were a mixture of old and black. He had a weapon in his hand that was shaped like a giant key.

The browned haired boy had turned to Oath with his han out.

"Hi buddy, my name is Sora." He said. With a smile on his face.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: So how did you like the first chapter. I had jumped right into the action. I know I didn't describe alot of things in this but I hope I got my point across. Hope you liked it. Please Review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dog Ears and Furry Tails**_

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Hey guys, if you are a interested I have posted a deviantart link on my profile so you guys can see what Oath and Soul look like. Oh and some other drawings I did.  
>Any who, let's get on with the story. Please Read and Review. Oh, just in case some of you guys forget. I AM TURNING THIS INTO A TRILOGY. So look forward to it. <strong>

_**Dog Ears and Furry Tails**_

_**Chapter 2: The Great Ninja and the Keyblade Master**_

Sora was just returning to Radiant Garden to visit his friend's. His adventures were done. Xemnas has been defeated. The Kingdom Hearts has been sealed. Donald and Goofy had gone back to their jobs at King Mickey's side at Disney Castle. Kairi and Riku stayed at the Destiny Island's. Riku didn't want to come with him, because he was just doing a quick run-around the worlds to check if things were ok and to get rid of lingering heartless and nobodies. His next stop Radiant Garden.

Sora was walking to Merlin's house like always when he came to Radiant Garden. His mind was wandering about lazily just thinking about random things all at once. His head was in the clouds. He snapped out of his miniature nirvana and noticed his named being called.

His eyes coming back into focus. In front of him stood a girl about his age. Hair jet-black, she was wearing a long black and white headband around her forehead, she wore an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She also was wearing a white wristband on her right wrist and a grey, fingerless glove on her left arm. Her shorts were slightly darker and had another black strap dangling from the left side, black, knee-high socks with white stripes at the top underneath dark tan boots that are slightly shorter than her socks reach.

It was non-other than Yuffie Kisaragi. His longtime friend ever since he first met her in Traverse town. She had a angered look on her face_**. "Did I do something wrong?"**_ Sora thought.

"Hey Yuffie, how ya been?" Sora said putting up a grin on his face. He was hoping she wasn't mad.

She didn't change her look at all. But a minute later after staring each other in the eye. Any random bystander could've sworn that they were having a staring contest. Sora blinked. At that moment Yuffie started to smile again. Sora let a sigh of relief.

"So what brings you here to Radiant Garden, Sora? Did you come here to visit little old me?" Yuffie said. They both started to laugh. The whole conversation lapsed around five to eight minutes to the two, and before they knew it, they were at Merlin's house.

"So did you want to see Merlin?" Yuffie asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh I just came to say hi to everybody. I'm just checking all the world for any signs of heartless and stuff." Sora said putting his hands behind his head placing a smiling on his face to seal the deal. This action also made Yuffie smile.

"So how's Kairi been doing? You asked her out yet?" Yuffie had asked.

Sora was shocked by the question she just asked. In that single moment, all of his machoness had fallen and turned to dust. He didn't expect that question, and had noticed.

"Uh, no I...haven't yet." Sora said.

"Why not? I thought you liked her?" Yuffie asked.

"I do! I do!" Sora said his face turning red from the constant awkward questions. He just wanted something to break the conversation right now. To him he does like Kairi. A lot. It's just that when he came back from his adventures, and everything had settled down for their lives, Kairi and Riku had started to hangout a lot. He heard rumors but decided not to believe them. So he just went on with his life like nothing happened.

At that moment a man with a giant sword on his back, black pants with a long black leather waist flap that went all the way down to his ankles, he wore a dark, navy blue sleeveless vest. He had on a Black shoulder pad that seemed connected to his vest through a buckle that looked like a wolf's head, the man named Cloud was walking up with a man with long brown hair and a dark black jacket that had fur on its collar, a white T-shirt underneath, three belts on his right arm and gloves on both hands, black pants, and two belts crossing each other around his waist, named Leon with him. They looked like they were having a nice conversation on how they take care of their weapons or something.

"And then I put the Omni drive in the blade and-" Cloud had noticed Sora. "Oh hey it's Sora." Cloud had stated. Cloud waved towards the two teens. Leon was behind him, walking at his own pace. Leon had walked past Yuffie and Cloud up to Sora's side to watch the two.

"Hey Leon why is Cloud all cheery now?" Sora asked.

Leon squatted down to Sora's ear and put his hand over so that no one can hear what Squall was going to say.

"Sora, you know Tifa right?" Squall asked. Sora nodded in response.

"She had gotten tired of Cloud and his constant emo state. So she did the only thing in the woman's arsenal that would work on a man like Cloud." Squall said.

Sora had swallowed from the anticipation. What was strong enough to make Cloud like this? Even Sora couldn't get Cloud out of this state.

Squall looked to both sides of them to make sure no one was listening. "She had given him an Ultimatum." Squall said, wincing at his own words.

Sora cringed inwardly at those words. That was a low blow from Tifa.

-D-E-A-F-T-

After a while from hanging with the Radiant Garden crew, Sora was about to leave, but Merlin called for him from inside the small house.

Sora walked inside the house again to find Merlin standing in front of the fireplace like he was looking for answers. This was the first time Sora has seen Merlin so serious.

"Hey Merlin, you need me for something." Sora asked trying to get Merlin out of his focus.

Merlin seemed to act as Sora had planned. Merlin shook his head to try and shake off what spell he was momentarily under.

"Oh, Sora glad you can spare a moment of you time." Merlin said.

"Ok so what did you need?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to know, have you heard a story of a warrior named Nanaki?" Merlin asked.

"No... I don't think that I have?" Sora said.

Merlin looked disappointed at Sora's lack of information. But his enthusiasm soon returned.

"Well then my dear lad it's about time I educate you in this tale," said Merlin summoning a chair out of nowhere.

"Ugghh... fine. Wait, why do you want to tell me?" Soar asked. Sora knew Merlin always has his reasons but this one didn't seem like a good reason to him.

**-One long winded Story later-**

Sora was shocked at what he had just heard. He was moved to tears. He had never in his life heard such tales of bravery and courage in his life. This story had moved, moved him to the point to where he wanted to become a better person. He wanted to become a MAN.

Sora had left Merlin's house. He noticed that Yuffie was against the wall next to the door... asleep.

"*Sighs* What am I going to do with you? Sora said to himself. He laughed a little before leaving to go do what Merlin had told him. "Looks like I have to go find people again. Think it's as bad as last time?" He asked himself. He was barely even two meters away from Merlin's house that he was rushed by Yuffie from behind. "I thought you were asleep?" Sora exclaimed.

Yuffie was smiling from ear to ear. "Never turn your back on a ninja!" Yuffie exclaimed. Yuffie slowly gott off of Sora, she showed a little disappointment, she knew why he was leaving Merlin's house.

Sora noticed how she was feeling. "What's wrong Yuffie?" Sora asked the ninja.

"You're going away again aren't you?" Yuffie asked already knowing the answer, she was sad that the keyblader leave. To her he was like her best friend. They always hung out for hours when Sora came to Radiant Garden.

Sora had noticed the sadness in her voice. But when duty calls he had no control over what can and can't be done. So he did the only thing that would comfort her.

"Don't worry Yuffie. I'll be back." Sora said giving her one of his trademark smiles.

Yuffie's face still didn't change it's from its sad demeanor. "Somehow Sora I don't believe you will." Yuffie said. It her to say it and she knew that it had hurt Sora too just from the look on his face. "I want to come with you, but I'm not sure if I can?" She said.

"Then why not ask?" Sora said. "The worst they can say is no." He said.

Yuffie's face had brightened to the idea. She really wanted to come with Sora on his adventures. "You mean it, you'll let me come if they say yes?" Yuffie exclaimed. Sora nodded. Yuffie had jumped up and down in glee.

Not two minutes later Yuffie had disappeared by slamming something into the ground. Sora wasn't surprised like he used to be. He waited for about three minutes for Yuffie to show up. Right on cue Yuffie had reappeared right next to Sora slamming him to the ground once again tackling the young keyblade master to the ground in a hug. _**"That's out of the ordinary. Musta went well I guess." **_Sora thought. He looked at Yuffie who was staring him into the face with a smile across her face. "I guess this means you'll be coming along then?" Sora asked already knowing the answer. Yuffie nodded. They both got up from they're positions.

Yuffie was still smiling.

"Alrighty then, let's go." Sora said. Yuffie already knew where the ship was. So she smoked bomb her way the gummi ship. Sora on the other hand had to walk. "I really have to figure out how to do that." Sora said.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Hope you liked the second chapter. I really made Cloud suffer in the beginning, and now Yuffie is in Sora's party. This Chapter was to explain what Sora was doing on the way to meet Oath and Soul.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dog Ears and Furry Tails**_

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Well now that school has started for me. Yes I'm still in school. But some of you I know are still trying to figure out my age. STOP IT DAMMIT. Jeez. I keep getting messages about that shit. Just leave it alone sheesh. Well without further waiting the story. And I know that I have to do that whole Story of Nanaki soon. Some of you fans of FF7 already have an idea.**

** Chapter 3: Introductions**

Sora was walking back to the gummi ship with Yuffie the waiting for him. He had just saved two people from getting attacked by some heartless. "Hi buddy, my name is Sora." Sora said while extending his hand out for them to shake it. Oath had a smile on his face. He was grateful that he had saved them. "Nice to meet you." Oath said. They shook hands embracing and sealing they're new friendship. "Guess we're friends now huh." Sora said showing a smile on his face.

Oath was smiling too at his new friend. He finally noticed that Soul was still behind him, he didn't notice it till now. "Soul, are you okay?" He asked turning around to face her.

"Im fine Oath, what about you?" She said with a worried look on her face. This guy she barely knew besides his name went through a lot to make sure she was safe. She couldn't thank him enough. She started to check Oath for any bruises. "You need to be more careful Oath hurting yourself like this." She said. Oath had several scratch marks, cuts, and wounds around his arms and legs slash marks all around his clothes, and cuts on his face she felt so useless, like she couldn't help him at all. "You didn't have to do all this for me!" She screamed on the brim of tears.

Oath was shocked at how she was behaving, but he understood how she felt, not being able to help when someone is in trouble. This always happened to him when he was in that hellhole of a building. But this was different from before he can do something about it. He grabbed Soul's shoulders. This action made her look at him. "It's alright Soul, I'll be fine, and it'll heal right up." He said trying to comfort her, but she shed more tears this time.

She started to beat on his chest; it wasn't doing anything to him, not in the least. He knew this was her way of saying she's sorry she couldn't help. He wrapped his arms around the girl and let her cry it out. She kept muttering the same words over and over again, like a chant. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." She said still beating on his chest. Oath just sighed and smiled.

Sora was looking at the display that was happening in front of him. He couldn't help but feel happy for the two. This reminded him of how Yuffie acted when he came back from fighting Sephiroth, almost dead, beaten, bloody, some of his clothes still burning a bit from the fire. He decided not to keep those thoughts of the fight in his head. He just got back to what he was doing and started smiling.

After a whole ten minutes Soul had started to calm down and apologized for how she acted. Both of the guys said it was totally understandable.

"Oh, Oath, Sora I never properly introduced myself, have I?" She asked with a smile. Soul had bowed her head.

"My name is Soul Zephyr." She said raising her head up again with a smile still on her face.

Oath had smiled at the fact of truly meeting Soul, he decided to follow her actions and fully introduce himself. With a bow he said," My name is Oath Ranmyaku Rusui." He raised his head with a smile on his face. "I think my last name is Japanese for something." Oath said.

Sora was glad to have made new friends already.

-D-E-A-F-T-

Sora was walking back to the gummi ship for real this time with two new friends that wanted to join his adventure. When he walked his way to the ship which was still there unscathed, he saw Yuffie on top of the ship waving at the three.

Yuffie had jumped down from atop the ship to meet the three personally. As soon as she had jumped off the ship she lost her footing and landed on top of Sora.

"What the hell Yuffie?" Sora said while under the raven haired ninja. Yuffie had got straight back up from landing on top of Sora. She had a smile placed on her face to cover her fumble. The first thing she noticed when she got up when she looked at the two.

"DOG EARS!" Yuffie exclaimed. She had started to rub the two ears on Oath's head; her eyes had a certain gleam in them like it was determination and fascination. Oath not seeming to care, sighed in defeat.

Soul didn't like how Yuffie was acting around Oath, Soul didn't know why she felt uncomfortable with, and she just passed it off. She let out an uncontrolled instinct and started to growl. Yuffie noticed this coming from the blue haired dog woman and stopped. "Sorry didn't know he was your boyfriend." Yuffie said.

Soul's face started to turn a crimson red color. "No no no no, that's not it at all!" Soul screamed trying to get her point across. Oath was standing there with a confused look on his face.

"What's a 'boyfriend'?" Oath asked confused. Both the girls turned to him with a look of shock.

"You don't know?" Yuffie asked with a shock still on her face. She stood there pondering for a minute on how to explain what a 'boyfriend' is to the dog...boy...tail...man...thing.

"OH! I didn't introduce myself." Yuffie said with a smile on her face.

Yuffie jumped back on top of the gummi ship this time without a spill. "MY NAME IS YUFFIE KISARAGI, GREATEST NINJA EVER!" Yuffie exclaimed while punching the air.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Well people, this all the introductions for the main party for this chapter. NEXT CHAPTER WE'RE SETTIN SAIL TO WORLDS KNOWN AND UNKNOWN! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Anti-Sora Leonhart:**** I know that I've been out of the game of fan fiction writing for a long, long, long time. Well I can't fathom the hate you have for me right now. BUT! I want you all to hold your knives and butt plugs for now because you now have a story to read. YAAAAAY!  
><strong>**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**Chapter 4: A Dark Path in the Mind**

He stared into the voided abyss of space. His mind not on the things around him, but instead his mind was off somewhere else in his subconscious. The more he looked out his window the more he couldn't help but to think back into his childhood. Something he'd rather soon forget than ponder on. Could he look away and just try and not remember, perhaps, but as of now he seemed transfixed.

He lay back on his bed and rested his head on the soft pillow that was given to him by Sora. Swiped his hand through mangled black hair and heaved a sigh of discomfort. He wanted to go to sleep, but the memories were still haunting his every thought. A sudden jolt arose to the side of his ankle, it wasn't in the least bit painful, but more as a little prick with a small needle. He brushed it off and heaved another sigh as he closed his eyes. _**"Maybe I can get some sleep if I count sheep"**_ He thought to himself. 1…2…3…4… he counted as his mind imagined sheep jumping the fence to get away. He smirked a little at the irony of it. Even in his imagination he stilled dreamed of a true freedom, a true peace all to his own.

He was drifting away; he could feel his body becoming weightless. He didn't fight it, he embraced it. The sheep still being counted as the sway the fence to freedom…something wasn't right. It felt different somehow. I-it was the sheep no…it wasn't sheep, it was a boy with black hair jumping a fence…no not a fence a gate. He had climbed the gate and jumped over. Sirens had started to wail as soon as he touched ground. The boy didn't bother to look back; he quickly recovered from his fall and ran, into a forest it seems. Guards were soon exiting the gate that the boy had jumped. They had dogs with them to. He couldn't see past the forest but he knew what was going to happen. How could he not he still has the scars and he still remembers the pain he felt. He heard footsteps and screaming coming from the forest. He knew what was going to come next. The dogs would bark and then the sound of flesh being ripped. The cry of pain was soon following in this symphony. The guards soon returned from the forest with the boy in hand…well more of being dragged by the dogs. He could see it all the blood trail that was being made, the dirt and gravel that was being engrossed and entangled in the flesh and wounds. The dogs were still holding the flesh that was ripped away from the boy's leg. The gate's soon closed with the dogs now lying outside. A fight soon broke between the dogs as what seemed to be about who would eat the new "dinner" they now had. His mind drifted to somewhere else. He couldn't be happier.

He found himself on the floor in a metallic room it seemed. A light was over him blinding his vision. He tried to cover his eyes, it was to no avail. He felt something was restraining him. He wanted to see what it was; he soon felt that there was something holding his head now. The light was still blinding his vision. It was soon starting to hurt now, He closed his eyes but that only made the light intensify. What was happening? **"What the hell is going on!" **He demanded. His question was left to wonder as the sound of machines was starting to reverberate through his ears. It was loud. A little too loud for his ears to handle, in fact it was starting to hurt. The sound only got louder as it was getting closer. The pain in his was doubling each second. He wanted it to stop, He couldn't take it anymore. He struggled against the restraints that were holding him down. It was getting now were The ringing was making his vision turn blurry. In his haze he could see something was approaching but he couldn't tell anymore. It was coming closer to his stomach. He felt it press down thinking it was going to stop…"**No…no, no, no, no!"** He bellowed. The object soon pressed down even more. He knew what was going to happen now. The pain soon followed. He couldn't even scream as the ringing going on in his head was just getting progressively worse and was soon doubled by the object the was lodged into his stomach. He couldn't even reach for a word to describe how he was feeling. His vision now white and his hearing was now gone. Was it gone? He didn't know. He felt something touch him. Shake him. Slap him.

His senses soon came rushing back to him. He knew where he was now. His vision was also returning. He was starting to hear a faint noise in the background. It sounded like it was repeating the same thing. It was getting louder and clearer the more he listened to it.

"…O…A"

"Hmm…"

"OA…T…"

"…"

"OAT…H"

"That…."

"OATH!" A punch soon followed after he heard his name that knocked him back to reality.

"Oath are you ok?" He heard a girl say. His vision was soon filled with color again. He could see who was talking to him. He looked around to see he was still in his room, on his bed. He looked to the side and saw Soul was standing at the side of his bed along with Sora and Yuffie. They all had the look of worry on their face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied, he had a guess as to what they saw. "I j-just need some fresh air." He got up from his bed and headed for the door to his left. He clenched his fist, He didn't want anyone to see him like that at his weakest.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart****: Well how did you guys enjoy. I felt that was ended abruptly but that's just my opinion. We took a look at Oath's life when he was a child, and soon we all are going to take a look at Soul's life in the Facility. ****PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anti-Sora Leonhart:**** Well here's the fifth chapter of the story. Remember to read and review please.  
>(The opening scene was written listening to Lotus Juice…go figure.)<strong>

**Chapter 5: A Cold Calculating Killer**

Soul was sitting on one the chairs that were in the Gummi ships kitchen interior. The room held an atmosphere of unease, even if she was the only person in the room. She let a long held sigh escape her lips as she circled the rim of the glass of juice she had in between her hand with her index finger. Her eyes drifted around the kitchen with little interest. How could she? Her entire thoughts consisted of the events from yesterday; of Oath. Ever since then he hasn't even uttered a word to anyone. She couldn't understand his sudden transition. **"He was so kind before…What happened to him."** She thought to herself. She took a sip of her juice as she had risen from her seat. **"He just suddenly turned so cold…"** Another sip as she walked towards the door to the hallway leading to the main area where Sora and Yuffie were usually found. She could have sworn they called it something else…a "living room"? She remembered.

As the walk progressed through the hallway, she couldn't help but stop in front of Oath's door. Her tail going in between her legs from the thoughts of yesterday. She etched closer towards the door raising her hand to knock. She froze on the spot; her hand was just centimeters away from the door. Why wasn't her body reacting the way she wanted to?

The door opened in front of her. There stood in front of her was Oath. He looked as if he hasn't had any sleep at all. Shadows were brimming under his eyes; his hair was in a tangled mess (more than it usually was). His tail was surprisingly well maintained.

He stared at Soul with those same soulless piercing yellow eyes. He looked around the hall to see if anyone was coming. None…He grabbed Soul by the arm and dragged her into his room.

Sora was in the cockpit of the ship reading the status of the Gummi. "All seems to be in order." He said to himself. He noticed that the ships engine levels were low recently; he knew the reason why it was like that. He sighed in defeat and disappointment. "Sometimes I hate that this ship runs on only smiles. " Sora Sighed as he walked off. He was about to head out of the hull to get something to eat his stomach was rumbling. He heard noise go off behind him. He turned around to find it was coming from the engine level meter. He rushed over to see what was wrong. He couldn't believe his eyes anymore. The ships engine level was at a max! He punched the air in excitement. "Hell yeah!" He exclaimed. With this much energy it was enough to make a hyper jump.

A few hours had pasted since the incident with the engine. Everyone was in the Living room eating acting like nothing had happened. Maybe it was for the best. The Living rooms set up was an odd one. At least Oath thought. There was a Television in the corner of the room; a sofa on the opposite side of the room facing the TV. Two bean bag chairs on the right side of the Sofa that were a light shade of blue. The carpet was a dark shade of purple with a crown shape in the center. "What is this!? It's sooo good!" Soul exclaimed. She was sitting in the bean bag chairs next to Oath. Sora looked at her with a happy look but also confused. "It's just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich" Sora said sheepishly. "Aww someone's blushing" Yuffie elbowed Sora's side halfheartedly. "No I'm not." Sora argued. His face was starting to turn a bright crimson shade.

I laughed a little, Soul turned my direction so fast I could have sworn I heard a snap. She smiled at me. "You just laughed" She said. She attracted the attention of the other two. _**"Oh shit. Losing my reputation, what do I do brain?" "**_**I don't know" "**_**You're useless dammit." **_I was getting stares from everyone now. I needed a distraction and fast.

The room was soon filled with a loud blaring noise. Sora's face soon turned serious. He rose up from the couch and headed out the door of the living room. Yuffie rose up too and waved for us to follow. Me and Soul looked at each other and soon followed.

We all arrived into the main bridge of the ship, where all the inner workings of the ship's systems were maintained and monitored. Sora was staring into a monitor that showed these little balls that had strange objects on them? "  
>What are these?" I asked Sora. He just seemed to have notice me. "Oh! Hey Oath" He placed his hand on monitor. "These are what worlds are." He ran his hand along every single one of them. "They are like planets. They hold people on them you know." He said. He ran along the monitor till his finger landed on one planet that looked to have what would seem House on top of it. "What's it called?" I asked him. He looked down at the screen again. "It says Graces." He answered.<p>

**Anti-Sora Leonhart:** **Well I have given you guys another chapter to enjoy this time. Since school is starting tomorrow for me. I'll start updating the story on the weekends. I have a surprise for those who know what's coming. Im pretty sure you guys can see it coming and what Graces mean right. Well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
